


Perfectly human

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Derek is a Good Alpha, Established Relationship, M/M, lots and lots of babies in Hale 2.0 pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human in wolf pack is hard. <br/>Being baby human in a wolf pack is even harder. <br/>Especially when you're four. <br/>Xander Stillinski-Hale has problem, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly human

Xander dragged his little feet as he walked into the kitchen and slumped in a chair. Stiles looked from the vegetables he was chopping and gave his son a wary look. ‘Hey buddy, what’s up”   
“Nothing” the boy murmured, hanging his head.   
Stiles dropped the knife and walked over to take a seat next to the boy, wrapping both arms around his tiny body and hugging him tight. “Don’t give me nothing. I know when nothing is nothing and when nothing is something, I’m awesome like that” he grinned tentatively. 

“Dad is in the woods with Laura again” he sulked.   
“That’s cause the full moon is tonight and he has to wear her out otherwise she will eat us” he smiled at his son.  
“They’re been out every day for a week after Laura comes back from school. “ the boy wasn’t giving up.   
“Buddy, she’s a 6 years old werewolf. She needs to learn how to shift and submit to her Alpha. You know this. You don’t want Laura to lose control and hurt you, do you?” Stiles held his son tighter.   
“I think Daddy loves Laura more than he loves me” the boy finally admitted in a sad voice.  
“What?” Stiles squeaked and moved a little to look at Xander. “Where did that come from?” 

Four year old boy just wiggled in his chair, not meeting his father’s eyes. “Laura is a wolf, like him. And I’m human. I’ll never be like them”   
Stiles’ heart broke a little at the sight of his son. “Oh, buddy. Come here” he said as he got up and picked the boy, wrapping him in his arms. “Your daddy loves you just as much as he loves Laura. Every little bit. And you know what? Yes, you’re human. But you know who else is human?” he rose his eyebrows, looking at Xander.   
“Who?’ the boy uttered. 

“Me. Buddy, I’m human. And your daddy picked me. Of all those beautiful lady werewolves and all the strong boys that wanted your dad, he picked me. Wanna know why?” he whispered and the boy moved his head closer, wanting to know the secret. “Because you and I are badass” he pretended to bite off Xander’s nose and the boy squeaked and flailed. “No, daddy, don’t bite my nose”   
“I will eat your tummy then” the boy flailed again as Stile’s lifted his shirt to blow raspberries on it, his laughter filling the room.  
The front door swung open and small frame slammed into Stiles’ legs, almost toppling him over. “Woah, there” he steadied himself as Laura looked up and beamed at him.  
“I did it, daddy! I shifted and then I shifted right back when daddy roared at me, I did it, I did it’ she was chanting 

“Yeah, daddy’s roars will scare the pants out of you” he placed Xander on the table and bent to kiss his daughter. “ I am so proud of you” he praised. “I knew you could do it. Now dinner is almost ready, why don’t you take Xander and go get cleaned up?” EVERYONE, DINNER IN 20” he called out loud. Full house of werewolves and all.   
“Okay” she squealed as Derek kissed the boy and out him down on the ground. “Will you show me, Lors? “ the boy placed his hand into his sisters as they went into the bathroom and few moments later Xander’s delighted squeals were filling the small room.  
Derek plastered himself on Stiles’ back, kissing his neck and taking a deep breath. “Back up, mister” Stiles spun around, smile on his face. “You need to talk to Xander” 

Gray cloud covered Derek’s features. “What happened, what’s wrong?”   
“He thinks you love Laura more than you love him” Stiles’ placed his hands on Derek’s chest. Derek was about to answer when Stiles raised a finger. “Dude, I know it’s not true, you don’t have to explain it to me. But he sees you training with Laura every day and she’s a werewolf like you and he’s not and it’s bugging him. He’s 4 , he has issues. “ Stiles gave Derek encouraging smile. The other man let his head fall onto Stiles’ shoulder and he felt a pat on the back. “ I know, I know. Just talk to him tonight. With the full moon we’re all sleeping together anyway.”   
“Okay” Derek complied.   
********************************************************************************  
“I’ve got you covered” Stiles’ said over dramatically as he went into Laura’s room to get the girl ready for bed.   
“Why did I ever marry you?” Derek narrowed his eyes at him.  
“We’re standing in front of our kids rooms. Do you really want me to answer that?” “ Stiles grinned at him and Derek shook his head in defeat. “Ok, here I go”  
“Dude, you’re an Alpha werewolf going to talk to your 4 year old son. Man up” Stiles gave him a kiss and Derek walked into the room.  
“Daddy?” Xander’s voice was soft.   
“Yeah, it’s me. “ Derek said as he slid next to the boy and he immediately climbed on his father’s chest, making the man laugh. “Soon you’ll be too big to do that, baby” he kissed the top of Xander’s head.   
The boy just tucked his head in Derek’s neck. He knew that he can’t smell the same things Laura and Dad do but he saw them do it to him and Stiles all the time. It was a habit. 

“Your dad told me you were upset today. Wanna tell me what happened?” Derek asked gently and he felt the boy stiffen a bit. “Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me. Remember, we have no secrets with each other.”  
The boy inhaled deeply a few times, making Derek wonder how can a four year old sound so serious, before the boy asked, his voice barely a whisper:”Will you turn me into a wolf?” 

Derek froze. 

For few long moments, heavy silence fell.   
Derek looked down at the boy in his arms and though he could only see the top of his head, he could hear the rabbit fast beat of his son’s heart.   
He propped himself higher on the pillow, taking the boy with him and twisting him around so he was now in his lap. “Can you repeat that?”   
The boy swallowed then lifted his chin up. ‘I want to be a wolf. Like you. Like Laura. I want you to lov-“ he swallowed again before he continued, “I want to be important like Laura is” 

And that broke Derek’s heart. “Oh, baby” he wrapped both arms around the tiny body. He just held his son for a long time. He wasn’t ever good with words and he had to, he just had to, find the right one’s to explain to the centre of his universe just how important he is.   
He moved a bit backwards and looked at his son’s chocolate eyes. “You are the most important thing to me. You are not less important that Laura. You are both equally important to me. Can I tell you a secret?”   
Xanders’ eyes widened for a moment and he nodded.   
“For a very long time, your dad was the most important thing in my life. I was surrounded by wolves, Uncle Isaac and Boyd, Aunt Erica and Kira and many, many others. All supernatural. And your daddy was just a human. Simple, ordinary human. But he was the single most precious thing to me. My everything.” He paused, looking at Xander to make sure his son was following. 

“I never wanted Stiles to become a wolf. Cause I didn’t think that him being human makes him any less special. I think it makes him more special” and that seemed to be the right thing to say cause Xander’s mouth fell open.   
“Really?” he breathed.   
“Really”, Derek said simply. “ Your dad, a simple human, took care of an entire pack of wolves. And I loved him more and more every day. Can I tell you another thing?” he asked and the boy nodded furiously. “I wanted both you and Laura to be humans. Like Stiles is. Because I wanted nothing more than to have little version of your dad running around. And I knew they’d be perfect. And you are. “ he whispered and kissed his sons temple. 

“Then why is Laura a wolf?” the boy wanted to know.   
“Cause just as much as I love Stiles, that’s how much he loves me. If I wanted mini-Stiles it was only fair that he gets Mini-Derek. I couldn’t be selfish like that. Even if Laura has less beard than I do” he grinned when Xander let out a throaty laugh.   
“So you don’t love me less cause I can’t run with you?” he asked.   
Derek nuzzled his nose in Xander’s neck. “We may be stronger than you but you and Stiles are the heart of this pack” Derek said. “And I couldn’t love you more if I tried. Cause no human has ever been as perfect as you are. “ he assured his son.   
“You really wanted me to be human?” he asked on last time.   
“More than anything in the world”, Derek said and the boy flung himself in Derek’s arms. “I love you so much, baby. Human, werewolf, it makes no difference to me. You are my everything”   
Laura came running through the door, yelling. “You can’t have puppy pile without us, we’re the best part of this pack” she laughed and jumped on the bed. 

“Laura!” Stiles warned.   
“Well, we are. Xander still wets his bed sometimes and daddy has no eyebrows when he shifts. And his Alpha wolf has fleas” she said in glee.   
‘I do not” Xander protested. “That hasn’t happened in a long time, I promise’ he looked at Derek seriously.   
‘Of course it didn’t” Derek indulged him with a smile.   
“Switch kids with me” Stiles came to the bed and picked Xander up. “ We need to keep the beast known as Laura safely locked in Daddy’s arms” he smiled at his son.   
Laura whined. “I just sliced a pillow on last full moon. Daddy says I control it a lot better now” she put her nose in the air.   
“And you do but us squishy humans have to take care of ourselves, don’t we baby? he asked the boy in his arms.   
“They wouldn’t hurt us, silly” he patted Stiles’ cheek. “They love us. We’re their ahors”   
“Anchors” Derek corrected. “You and daddy are our anchors” he said as Stiles moved onto the bed with Xander. Laura jumped on Derek and giggled.

They settled in with Laura safely in Derek arms and Xander between Derek and Stiles. “Did you set the alarm?” Derek asked as the boy nestled into his side.   
“Yeah” Stiles answered. “You and your wolves go and run and Xander and I will make pancakes for you when you return”   
“I’ll help daddy make you your favorite, Laura” the boy said and the girl beamed at him. “And I will hunt the biggest dear for you” she leaned over and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek.   
“I want kisses, too” Stiles whined and the girl obliged. 

“That’s okay, I don’t need any kisses, I’m fine” Derek mock grunted and his family dove on top of him, making him smile.   
This was the life he dreamt of.   
He had to get up in few hours and take Laura for a run with the pack. The rest of the house was silent. Vernon twins were already asleep, Scott and Kira’s little girl was still too young to run with them and Jackson and Lydia’s son was old enough that they didn’t had to worry about him anymore, much like they didn’t have to worry about Laura. 

As he pulled his family closer, he couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Stiles soundly.   
“What was that for?” he smiled at his husband.   
“Thank you.”   
“For what?” Stiles asked.   
“For being my perfect, ordinary human”


End file.
